Unbreakable Bonds
by BellaLeRok
Summary: Immediately after Season 2 Finale. Sookie finds herself dealing with the unexplained disappearance of Bill and the odd comfort she finds in Eric. Eric's mission becomes personal and more then his fangs are put on the line, has he gone too far this time?
1. Prologue

A/N: I haven't written any sort of fanfic in a LONG time..so, please bare with me as I will be taking into consideration all reviews and suggestions.

I do no own the characters.

* * *

"ERIC!"

Sookie's voice filled Fangstia. Pam raised an eyebrow to her maker as she stood aside his throne, a silence had fallen over the crowd.

"Why Sookie, why don't you follow me...QUIETLY?"

Pam forced a smile at Sookie as she approached the blonde, leading her towards the back room. As they two women disappeared through a door, Eric stood and waved his hand to the crowd and the music resumed as if it was un-paused.

"I want to speak to Eric, NOW! I know he had something to do with this! I KNOW it!"

Sookie's mascara was smudged down her cheeks, Pam sighed as leaned to a tissue box that was placed on the desk and handed it to Sookie. Sookie hesitated as her anger temporarily subsided.

"Smudged make up doesn't go well with that dress."

"Pam...This is urgent. Please...I need to talk to Eric."

Sookie seemed a bit calmer as she wiped her cheeks clean.

"I'll get him...Just stay put...and quiet."

Her words were both soft and yet strong as she walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. Eric stood beside the door glancing at his creation, they spoke in old tongue.

"It seems she's rather upset and I suspect you already know why."

Pam raised an eyebrow at Eric.

"Perhaps, I shall handle this. Keep an eye on the club...This may take a while."

Eric moved past Pam but stopped as she blocked the door. Eric looked at Pam sternly which caused her to roll her eyes and disappear back into the club. Eric grabbed the door knob and smirk for a moment before entering the room. Sookie was standing in front of a mirror hung on the wall, something Pam insisted on having, he shut the door behind him.

"It's very un-lady like bursting into a place and causing a scene such as you did."

Eric walked into the room and stood at the center of it, his hands in his pocket. Sookie turned to him still dressed in her lilac gown Bill had picked out her her that evening, Eric was dressed much more devilishly; black slacks and a red button up shirt, his hair slicked back.

"What happened to him?"

her voice contained a sort of growl to it that caused Eric to smile.

"ERIC! Where's Bill?!"

"How should I know? I am not his keeper."

"We were having dinner and I went into the bathroom and when I come out..He's gone!"

Eric raised his eyebrow.

"And might I ask as to why you would assume I'd know of his whereabouts?"

"Because...Bill wouldn't just leave!"

"Well...Might I ask what happened prior to his disappearance?"

He leaned onto his desk as he crossed his arms.

"Well...He had rented out a french restaurant...ya know, something real romantic and well, everything was fine and then he proposed an-"

"and what did you say?"

Eric felt a hint of anger rise in him but he swallowed it down.

"Well...I told him no...well..I don't know and then I excused myself to the bathroom and when I came out he was gone! The chair was thrown and it just looked like a mess."

"So...Your first thought was that I knew what occurred? Not that perhaps he was angered and hurt by your refusal to marry him and left in a haste?"

Sookie looked at Eric for a moment realizing that he might be right, She took a few steps back to the couch and sat down, tears were forming in her eyes and her voice became shaky.

"Oh god...You're probably right. He's probably so mad and hurt..and...Oh gosh."

Eric looked at her as she buried her face into her hands, he suddenly felt her sadness and he knew it was their bond. He longed to reach out to her and to comfort her but he did not allow himself.

"Oh come now, I'm sure he's just taking a walk and you'll see him by tomorrow night the very latest."

"But what if I don't? What if he never comes back?"

"Then..Perhaps it is best that way."

Sookie suddenly felt anger raise in her as she stood up.

"I bet that's what you want! Isn't it? Bill out the picture so that I can be ALL yours!! All you've ever cared about was yourself! You stupid cold-hearted son of a bitch!"

Sookie stormed out the room, all Eric could do was sit there stunned. A part of him was hurt at her anger toward him but a stronger part of him was glad that Sookie believed Bill disappeared on his own. Pam walked into the room.

"Well, that seemed to have went well, does she suspect you?"

"No...Not at all...My timing was perfect."

"Well then, what now?"

Eric grinned at her which caused Pam to roll her eyes and shake her head.


	2. 1: Oh, the games we play

A/N: Again, I own nothing. I almost didn't stop writing this chapter...lol but I'm excited about how it's going so far...so..expect another chapter possibly by tonight! Thanks for the feedback so far, it makes me very excited to keep writing!!

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Bill's disappearance and Sookie began to lose hope of ever seeing him again. Sookie sat curled in a chair in the living room with a distant stare, Tara walked in.

"Hey Sook..."

Sookie blinked slowly and turned her gaze to Tara, raising her eyebrows in question to what Tara wanted.

"Sookie, you have GOT to stop being like this...It isn't the end of the world!"

"The man I love...The man who I gave myself to...is gone. He wanted a future with me and...and I said no."

"Look Sookie, I know you love Bill and all but come on...He IS a vampire...How would it really work unless he made YOU a vampire too?"

"I...I don't know."

Sookie looked down as Tara made her way to Sookie, kneeling in front of her and raising her head up.

"Sookie...You've been in this house for weeks...Sam's worried, Arlene's worried...You have to live your life."

"It's Ju-"

There was a knock on the door and both girls looked to the door, a smile grew on Sookie's face as she stood up and raced to the door and fumbled with the locks for a second before it would open.

"Bi--"

But it wasn't Bill, it was Eric. Eric grinned slightly and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry darling, were you expecting another vampire?"

Sookie glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Oh what in the hell? What do you want?"

Tara was now behind Sookie, a sort of wildness in her eyes. Eric looked past Sookie and at Tara.

"I am here to see Miss Stackhouse, is that alright with you?"

"Hell no it ain't alright with me! You've done nothing bu-"

"Tara! Please...I can handle him...Aren't you late for your night shift?"

Tara looked at Sookie and grunted before moving past her and Eric toward her car, both Eric and Sookie watched as Tara got in her car and drove off. Eric moved his gaze back to Sookie.

"She's feisty...A lot like her cousin, I see."

"Eric..What are you doing here?"

Sookie's voice was soft and weak, Eric could feel her loneliness and hurt.

"May I come in?"

Not up for any kind of arguing, she nodded.

"Yes..you can come in."

She stepped inside and walked back to the living room where she sat on the couch, Eric followed making sure to close and lock the front door behind him.

"You haven't been to work...or socializing with the world for that matter."

Sookie looked at Eric with an annoyed face.

"And how exactly would you know what I have or haven't been doing?"

Eric grinned as he sat beside her on the couch.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere..I AM the sheriff of this town, Miss Stackhouse and well..I suppose I am curious as to why you've remained in....here?"

With the last word he looked around the room, puzzled as to why she had not used any of the money he'd given her to fix up the house.

"Well, not that it is any of your business but...."

Sookie let out a sigh and her voice became wobbly.

"I can't...I just...Oh Eric...I didn't mean to hurt him..I...love him and I do want to marry him and he left...because I was scared at first and I--"

Eric found himself pulling Sookie into his arms, who was now crying heavily. She did not fight Eric's comfort but instead embraced him as he stroked her hair.

"It is not your fault...Bill has made the decision to leave you."

Sookie pulled her head up from Eric's chest, her eyes red with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"It IS my fault Eric! Why did I say no? Why couldn't I have just said yes?"

Eric found himself smiling as he wiped her tears away.

"You said no at first because it is truly how you felt, there is no shame in being unsure."

Sookie opened her mouth slightly to protest but found herself without words. She gazed into Eric's eyes and realized how inattentive he was being with her, kinda and gentle.

"Why are you be-"

"Being so...human? Honestly..I don't know. I just...was worried."

Sookie could see that Eric was unsure and uncomfortable with his own actions toward her which caused her to smile for the first time in weeks.

"Well, thank you."

Eric nodded and cleared his throat as he stood up.

"I suppose I will be taking my leave now."

Sookie's face suddenly expressed a fear of being alone as she stood up quickly.

"It's only 10pm...You could stay and...I have Tru Blood...we could..um, talk or...."

Sookie's voice showed her desperation for his company and he could feel it, causing him to feel slightly bad which he did not like.

"I cannot. The club has just opened and I must oversee it. I bid you a goodnight Miss Stackhouse."

"Bu-"

Before she could finish speaking, Eric left quickly. Sookie slumped onto the couch with thoughts racing through her mind. _Why was he being so nice? He was so warm and gen-no! It's Eric! It's probably this stupid bond thing...He was probably just feeling me, like Bill said he would...That's all...right?_

Eric moved through the front of Fangstia's front door where he felt everyone's eyes on him, jealousy from some mortal males as their watched their blood and vampire obsessed companions gaze upon him lustfully. Eric moved silently into the back office where Pam followed behind him, shutting the door.

"So how was your visit?"

"It was...nice."

Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Nice? Oh please do tell."

Pam sat on the small black leather couch as Eric removed his leather jacket, exposing his well defined arms and chest that was barely covered by a thin wife beater.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse saw a very compassionate and loving side of me."

Pam couldn't help but snort at it.

"Loving? Compassionate? You are no such thing."

Eric faced her and grinned.

"Perhaps I am, does that seem unlikely?"

"To me? Yes. Master, you are far from either two...and yet, you feel the need to display such...disgusting traits?"

"Pam, if I am to make her mine and bond with her..**truly **bond with her...I must play the role."

"And then what? Retort back to the vampire she loathed? Might I remind you..You have a few more weeks before the queen released Bill. Once she has fully glamoured him into not knowing about this V trafficking....He will **only** forget that...He will still remember, love and crave Sookie. What then?"

"By then..It'll be far to late."

"Do you know **exactly** how many times she's had his blood?"

"Twice."

Pam nodded and went to open her mouth but Eric cut her off.

"I know..Their bond is almost complete. Almost."

"Eric, perhaps you should leave her be. She requires love and affection, something you know you will never give her...Let Bill have her, why go through all this trouble?"

Eric seemed to stare off and become lost in thought.

{**Flashback**}

"_My child, you must stop being so naïve. There is such a thing as love and compassion and you too can feel and have such if you allow yourself"_

_Godric sat in his chair looking at Eric who was standing before him._

"_I've watched you as you have shown an obvious interest to the human. She **is**no doubt different from the others..."_

"_But she belongs to Bill Compton...willingly."_

"_My child, I have no doubt that when all is in place and the time is right...you both shall see a different path."_

_Eric looked at his maker puzzled. Godric stood and places a hand on Eric's shoulder._

"_It is time...Dawn is approaching..."_

**{Present}**

"Master?"

Eric shook his head and looked at Pam.

"Leave me be, I wish to have time to myself."

Pam sighed and stood up.

"Shall I send in a snack?"

"...Yes, to my quarters downstairs..."

Pam nodded with a grin and knew that whomever she sent downstairs would be a very climaxing death, to say the least. Pam walked out the room and to the club's front door.

"Well, who's next for denial?"

An hour later Pam was looking at her list on the small podium, no closing to choosing a snack she found worthy for her master when a voice got her attention.

"Hiya Pam!"

Pam looked up and smiled.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse...What a surprise to see you here..without company. How might I assist you?"

"Well...I was wondering if I could speak with Eric?"

"Oh dear, I think it's be-"

Pam stopped suddenly and remembered the mission she was on for her master and she smirk.

"In fact, I think my master is available. Vlad!"

A tall stocky bald vampire approached Pam and Sookie.

"See that Miss Stackhouse finds her way to Eric."

A smile spread across Vlad's face that caused Sookie to worry.

"UNTOUCHED!"

Pam snarled at Vlad who's smile disappeared and he nodded. As he walked into the club, Sookie followed and noticed women looking at her.

_Ugh! That bitch is so lucky! Why her?! She isn't even as attractive as me!_

_Goddamn Eric, always getting the pick of the litter...Look at how sweet and innocent she is...God I wish I was a vampire, then maybe she'd fuck me._

Sookie made a disgusted face that the thoughts of men and women alike as Vlad opened a door that exposed a set of stairs that descended down.

"He is downstairs. I will lock the door behind you."

Sookie was worried about the door being locked behind her but stepped into the staircase and walked down slowly. She was dressed in a simple white dress with cherry prints all over it, nothing too fancy. She began to smell a mix of lavender and vanilla as a small glow illuminated the bottom of the steps. As she reached the bottom, the basement was scary as she remembered it, it was completely different.

Candelabras were scattered around and there was a hot tub in the center. Sookie walked around and saw a black thick curtain surrounding something, as she approached it Eric spoke.

"It's about time Pam decided to stop being picky."

She pulled the curtain aside to reveal a grand bed covered in red silk sheets and a very naked Eric in the middle.

"oh my gosh!"

Sookie turned her back toward Eric.

"Well, seems Pam was picky for a reason..you're not exactly the snack I was expecting."

"Eric, I am so sorry..I didn't know you were...uh..."

"Naked? It's how we were intended, no? We were born this way at some point.."

"Uh..Could you please...put clothes on?"

"You barged into my bedroom and demand that **I** get dressed? You have some nerve, little one....but fine, I shall accommodate your wishes...just this once."

Sookie listened as she heard Eric moving about behind her, waiting for a signal that she could turn around but instead she felt cold hands on her exposed shoulders.

"Why are you here?"

Sookie turned around to see that Eric was only inches from her and she felt herself blush. He was only wearing leather pants, nothing more.

"I-I...um"

Sookie swallowed hard and Eric laughed.

"Miss Stackhouse, you seem nervous..."

"What makes you think that?"

Eric leaned his head to her neck and inhaled softly.

"I can smell it off you...that and something else."

Sookie felt her heart begin to race and her knee becoming weak. She didn't know why she was there or why she hadn't pushed him away from her by now, all she could feel was an overpowering sense of arousal and desire.

"Eric..I..I should go."

"But you just got here...and you've yet to tell me what brought you."

"I, um..forgot."

Sookie's voice was fluttering like the wings of a butterfly.

"Perhaps I can tell you why you're hear."

Before Sookie could say anything Eric grabbed her and kissed her viciously but instead of fighting back, Sookie felt herself giving in.


	3. 2: Woven Web

A/N: Okay..For those who are Twilight fans...I AM TOO!...but let's be honest, the movies are trash compared to the books and well..True Blood is much more mature, sexier vampire story.

On that note..I CANNOT believe how many hits this story has gotten and to all the wonderful ppl who have favorited this story. I ADORE you guys. Again..I own nothing...Legally, but boy oh boy do I own Eric in MY mind.

Enjoy.

* * *

Eric's lips were oddly warm or perhaps they were reflective to how hot she was becoming as their kiss seemed to deepen, it wasn't until she felt Eric's fangs extend that she broke the kiss and opened her eyes. Eric was panting softly as if he was out of breath.

"Eric..We can't."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he watched Sookie panting as well, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm with Bill and...well, it's you..."

"Then tell me why is it you did not push me away just now? Or why you even came here to begin with? Surely it wasn't to play tea cups."

Sookie suddenly felt confused, why did she come here? She should be at home waiting for Bill but instead she was here, with Eric. Eric took her left hand and raised it.

"You're also not baring the ring you've worn these past few weeks, certainly for a reason."

"It's just this stupid bond! You were feeling all...aroused and..well I was probably just temporarily feeling that too! That's all!"

Eric laughed.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not wet...Because I know you are...I can smell it."

There was a small growl in his throat as grinned at her.

"...I...alright goddamn it!! Since I've drank your blood I keep having these..dreams! And...well frankly, it's driving me crazy...I should be dreaming about Bill and yet...I find that every night..I can't wait to go to sleep just to dream."

"What kind of dreams?"

Eric inched closer to her, looking down at her.

"You know...sex dreams, about us."

"And how do they make you feel? These...dreams."

"They make me...they make me wish they were real. UGH! This shouldn't be happening! Why didn't I get like this when I drank Bill's blood?"

"I'm not certain, honestly...I do know that when a bond is created between vampire and human, any and all emotions and feelings between the two...become...enhanced. Sookie...You would not feel an attraction to me now so strongly, if you had not had one prior to our bonding."

Sookie walked past Eric and sat on his bed, Eric faced her as she looked at him.

"Everything is all so confusing...it has been since Dallas."

Eric's face tensed as she mentioned Dallas and he remembered all that occurred there.

"You know...Godric had asked me something...after you had left."

Eric's interested peeked as he looked at Sookie with a serious face.

"He asked if I would care for you..."

Eric's eyes seemed to become tinted with red as blood droplets became to streak down his face. It pained Sookie to see Eric so vulnerable, so fragile; it wasn't like him. She extended her hand to his and took it, pulling him to the bed where he sat beside her. She pulled him into her embrace as he began to sob.

"Godric loved you Eric and he truly wants you to be happy...and I just don't see how I am suppose to help you."

There was rushed footsteps toward them, it was Pam. She stopped and observed her master in the arms of the telepath as Eric looked up at her, she spoke in old tongue so Sookie could not understand them.

"We have a problem, Jacob just called from the Queen's...Apparently Bill has been released for 2 weeks, it seems causing him to forget was much simpler."

Eric's face grew hard again.

"Two weeks?"

"SOOKIE!"

With a flash, Bill was standing beside Pam snarling. He looked at Eric and then Sookie who's neck became smeared with the blood of Eric's tears but Bill thought otherwise.

"You son of a bitch!"

Bill lunged at Eric who in an instant was on his feet, gripping the shorter vampire by the throat.

"RETRACT THOSE FANGS OR I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT."

Eric snarled at Bill who shoved Eric off of him.

"Bill! Both of you! STOP!"

Sookie was standing in front of Bill wil a hand on his chest, Eric looked to Pam.

"Clear the club. Now."

Pam nodded and left.

"He has bitten you."

"No he hasn't, you big jerk! It's his tears! See?"

She bared her neck to Bill.

"Bill, where the HELL have you been!? You disappear for weeks and then show up here and try to hurt the one person who has been there for me?! How DARE you!"

Bill's fangs retract at Sookie.

"Sookie, Eric knew where I was."

"What?"

Sookie looked at Eric.

"Is that true? Did you know?"

Eric's fangs were retracted and he was wiping his face clean.

"I must confess, yes...but I was forced not to tell you. Bill had very engaging business with our queen."

"Wait! So this entire time you've watched me cry and cry and stay home and you KNEW?!"

Sookie's face was twisted with anger.

"Sookie, I could not tell you...I would but the queen's orders are not ones to be disobeyed."

"Eric Northman, you are scum! I trusted you."

Sookie raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him, his voice soft.

"Sookie...All that we shared...It was not a lie, that I can promise. I am not the one who disappeared in the blink of an eye once I was refused your hand in marriage, just to run off to our queen...who's...well known to enjoy her vampires."

Bill snarled.

"Shared? Sookie, explain this at once."

Sookie soaked in what Eric had said and turned to Bill.

"I do not need to explain anything..YOU need to explain why you left me that night at the restaurant. How DARE you! Get out!"

"Sookie.."

"Get out BILL!"

Bill's face sulked as he looked at Eric behind Sookie who was grinning and tauntingly waved goodbye to him while mouthing the words "bye-bye".

"You WILL Pay for this Eric, rest assured."

"Leave as she has instructed, or I **will** have you removed."

With that, Bill turned and stormed out the club. Sookie turned to Eric who looked puzzled.

"Sookie...Why did you choose to stay instead of leaving with Bill? I did lie to you about Bill's whereabouts."

Sookie nodded.

"I know you did, but it was because of the queen's instructions...Bill...he always does this! He runs off and never tells me what he's involved in...It's always 'it's complicated'. Three weeks I have cried and sulked and not so much as even a text message! He sent me text last time he was there..."

Sookie's eyes were filled with tears as Eric pulled her into his arms.

"Sookie...I have to tell you something."

He couldn't understand why he felt a sudden urge to be honest with her, but he did. As he was about to speak two female voices filled his room.

"Let go of me! Alright! Damnit!"

"You try my patience little girl"

It was Pams and Jessica's voice, they approached Eric and Sookie.

"Master, I'm sorry but she **insisted** on seeing you...more like nagged, but you get the picture."

Jessica overlooked Sookie and nodded with a girlish approval.

"Sookie! Well, well...I gotta be honest...Mr. Compton's too tame for you anyway."

"Jessica, child..What do you want?"

"Well...It's sorta more for Sookie...see...I had ran away from Mr. Compton's house...I guess being foolish and all and well..I've been mostly around the woods near the outskirts of town--"

"Is there a point to this babble?" Eric spit out, his eyebrow raised. Sookie now standing intently.

"Oh yeah, sorry...Anyhow, I saw this cottage like house...and well, I thought maybe there'd be some cute boys camping and all, so I snuck up...but....."

Jessica's voice trailed off and she became uncertain if she should finish it, but Sookie's voice was like that of a choice waiting for the end of a story.

"but what, Jessica?"

"Well...It was Mr. Compton and he was with this lady...She was very pretty...Not prettier then you...but they was...ya know...fucking and biting each other."

Sookie felt her heart reach a new low, she gasped and stood silently. Eric looked from Sookie to Jessica.

"Did this woman have an accent?"

"Well, I mean..they were humping..so I don't know.....OH! But Mr. Compton did call her name, I think.."

"Well child, what was it?"

"Um...Lory? No..No..Lina...? No.."

Sookie's broken voice said the name she hoped Jessica would deny, "Lorena?"

Jessica snapped her fingers at Sookie.

"Yup! That's it."

Sookie sat onto the bed with a thud, as if she had just had the wind knocked out of her, Eric looked at Jessica.

"Leave us."

his voice was stern and Jessica nodded and sprang off, leaving Eric to comfort Sookie. Eric stroked Sookie's hair as she shook her head.

"I loved him. He was my first...my everything."

"Sookie do not cry...it saddens me."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at what she thought was Eric's attempt at comfort, she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sure, it does."

Eric looked at her, seriously.

"No, it literally saddens me...Our bond, you feel me..I feel you, remember?"

Sookie felt as blonde as she was for a moment before blushing.

"Oh...Right. Sorry."

Eric couldn't help but laugh at Sookie's innocence, even know.

Hours had passed with silence, Eric felt the she just needed to lay and relax but it was now nearing 5am and she would need to either leave or sleep with him, but before he could give her a choice, Sookie broke the silence.

"Eric?"

Sookie's voice was as frail as a child's.

"Can I..spend the..well...I guess the day here with you?"

Eric raised his eyebrow.

"Are you kicking me out of my own bed or are you so bold as to share it with me?"

"Well, I suppose share...but no sex."

Eric laughed and nodded as he unbutton his pants, Sookie just watched as he waited for her to tell him to stop or something but she didn't. He felt warmness emanating from her, she was assured...safe...but a hint of lust buzzed from her.

"Will you be sleeping in that god-awful tight dress?"

"Well...I don't have much else."

Eric took her hands in his and brought her to her feet, she watched him move slowly to the side of her dress where the zipper was located and slowly pull it.

"Eric...I said-"

"Did I say we were to have sex? I'm simply offering you comfortability. It's the least I can do."

She smiled softly as the dress became loose on her and the straps instantly fell off her shoulders. She slipped her arms through them as Eric knelt before her and tugged her dress down. She was not wearing a bra, something Eric knew since earlier in the evening but she did have red lace boy shorts on. Feeling shy and uneasy she decided a joke would help the situation.

"Well..You did say I looked good in red..."

Eric looked up at her and placed his hands on her hips, her flesh was boiling compared to hips. She looked down at him as her fingers found themselves tangled in his blonde strands. He placed soft kisses along her stomach causing her to gasp ever so softly with each kiss, she could not understand why she wasn't overwhelmed with all of the nights events, or why she wasn't fighting him off right now but either way she didn't care, all she cared about right now was her overwhelming need for him.

Eric's fingers slipped to the top of her underwear and he looked at her for permission, which came in the capture of her breath. He slid them effortlessly down her legs, allowing her to step out of them. He stood up and gazed into her eyes.

"Is this what you want?"

Sookie blinked at the gentleness of his voice, it took a moment but she nodded.

"Say it, Sookie..."

He breathed the words into her neck as he places soft kisses along the nape of it.

"i..i..I want you."

He looked into her eyes and scooped her into his arms, where she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept her raised enough just so she could feel the tip of his manhood at her entrance. She stammered as she spoke.

"b-b-but what about the uh, the um, the sun? It's practically dawn."

Eric smiled

"Always worrying, my love."

Sookie smiled but his lips just hungrily captured her, suck and nipping. She could feel his arousal strongly and she wanted him, no, she needed him. She fought to speak in between his kisses.

"Eric...Please...I want you...."

Eric broke the kiss, his fangs bared for her to see and just as in her very first dream about them, she reached her fingers out and caressed them and tilted her neck for him. Simultaneously he both bite into her sweet flesh and pulled her down onto his impaling erection. Sookie could only let out a small yelp but Eric was no longer the tender vampire he was this entire evening, now he was the animal she longed for, craved and needed. She did not think of anything as she dizzily fell into a spell of ecstasy, Eric had found his way to a wall, using it to hold her in position as he slipped in and out of her,

His thrusts were harder each time and Sookie was now moaning so loudly, he could not tell if she was in pain or pleasure and for the moment he could care which it was. It took moments before he felt his release rising along with hers, her body was already quivering from the feeding and for a moment he wondered if he drained her too much but realized he was not draining her fast enough to cause her harm.

"Oh god, Eric..."

Hearing her call out his name with such passion, such lust and such need he felt himself explode inside her, finally releasing her neck as he let out a rather loud moan of his own. It took moments for both of them to come to reality but Eric was first as he carried her to the bed and laid her down. She looked at him dizzily as he joined her, she was smiling warmly.

"Sookie..."

"Mmm, yes Eric?"

"Do you want to bond with me....**truly**?"

Sookie giggled.

"We're already bonded, ya silly..."

Eric's voice was serious as he sat up.

"Sookie...I..I mean..."

Sookie suddenly seemed to have waken up as she sat up.

"You mean as in a couple? Like Bill and I were?"

He growled at her speaking Bill's name which caused her to wince.

"Sorry.."

"Sookie...Bill didn't bond with you the same way I did."

"What do you mean?"

"You've drank his blood..and yet..you never felt the way you do with me...with Bill, did you?"

It took Sookie a second to think but Eric was right, she was never irresistibly attracted to Bill the way she was with Eric.

"But isn't that because your blood is older so..it's stronger."

"Well, partly...but it's also because we had...a sort of...instant attraction. I'm not sure about the details but...it's myths among my kind...Godric use to speak of them often...Human that were...meant for us, but because as we grew in numbers and in blood thirst..we lost touch with that part of us...that can identify our true mates."

"Wait..So you guys have like some imprinting thing? Like in Twilight?"

Eric looked at Sookie for a moment, confused.

"It's a book..about a girl and vampire..and they're in love..and well in it is a wolf who loves the girl, her name's Bella, and well..the wolves have this story how they imprint on their like, mates, and it's something that just happens."

Eric stood stunned and then laughed.

"Is **that** what passes for a good novel, nowadays? Oh my, seems the humans are even more hopeless then I imagined."

Sookie glared at him and he smiled.

"I suppose, yes..something like that, and well..I had banished the concept from my mind centuries ago...but..from the first day you walked into Fangstia...I knew I had to have you. Sookie, I want you...to be **mine**"

There it was, finally out. Eric wanted her, always wanted her...but that she knew, but hearing him say that made her think. _Does he __**love**__ me?_


	4. 3: The Unspoken Truths

Several nights had passed since Sookie's bitter reunion with Bill, her and Eric had spent that day asleep, never speaking in regarding to what Eric had said to her. She stood with Eric for 5 nights, never leaving the basement of Fangstia. Finally after 5 days, she was finally scheduled to go into work that afternoon.

As she walked through the doors of Merlotte, Sookie was smiling ear to ear with a radiance that could be seen miles away. A less awake Tara and Lafayette sat at the bar, Tara perked as she looked at her friend.

"Sook! Where the hell have you been? I called your cell, only to find it still at the house! You haven't been home for 5 nights, where the hell have you been?"

Lafayette just looked at Sookie and nodded.

"Girlfriend's been getting herself some, I can tell."

Sookie's face blushed.

"Oh you hush now, Lafayette! Tara, I'm fine...I just been dealing with some things so I was with someone."

"Someone!? Sookie...Please do **not** tell me you've been with that damn vampire!"

Lafayette perked his eyebrow up and stood up, walking to Sookie and looking at her for a second.

"Mhmm, be careful girlfriend...He's dangerous, but at least the bastard glamoured me into forgetting something that apparently was upsetting me."

Sookie remembered how Eric glamoured Lafayette into forgetting about the torture he went through as a way to cheer up Sookie during those three week.

"Oh, come on you guys...Lunch rush should be coming in soon."

With that Sookie skipped to the back office to say hi to Sam and put her bag and jacket down. Sam shot up from his chair, nearly choking on his coffee.

"Sookie...Hey. Where have you been? I've been worried sick..."

Sookie smiled as she turned to Sam and giggled at the drop of coffee hanging from his chin, she wiped it away.

"I was just busy, is all. I'm fine, really."

"Well...It's good to see you, oh! And you're here til 10pm tonight. Arlene called in sick, already."

Sookie smiled and disappeared from the back room, the shifter knew she seemed different and he didn't know why, but he was happy to see Sookie again.

{**Later that evening**}

It was 9:30pm and Sookie was still as fresh as when she walked in and everyone noticed it, the thoughts that surrounded her were of questions and jealousy but Sookie shrugged it off. She stood facing the bar, chatting with Tara about some of the sloppy women who got drunk all the time when Sookie stopped suddenly, Tara looked at her puzzled.

"Sook? You alright?"

For a second Sookie closed her eyes and then opened them and turned to the door, Tara's eyes followed but no one entered. Sookie frowned and shrugged, but Tara gasped. Sookie turned around quickly to see Eric standing beside her, dressed in black pants, a gray button up and his hair slicked back.

"Eric! You cannot scare me like that!!"

Sookie could hear some of the women in the bar cooing over Eric, but it just made her feel all the more lucky. Eric stroked Sookie's cheek with the back of his hands.

"I am sorry, but you obviously knew I was near or do you always look at the door longingly, waiting for some hot vampire to walk in?"

Sookie made a face and smiled.

"What are you doing here? I have another 30 minutes."

"Well, I was bored...So, I thought I'd come to escort you tonight."

Sookie laughed.

"Why Eric Northman, I do believe there's a gentleman hidden inside you."

Eric grinned at her and turned to Tara.

"Hello Tara."

Tara scoffed and rolled her eyes while pouring a whiskey.

"Hmm, I take it she isn't fond of me."

"Well...You're not the most liked vampire around here."

Eric shrugged, as Sam walked toward them and nodded.

"Eric? What can I do for you?"

"I am here for Sookie, you wouldn't mind her leaving a few minutes early....**would you?**"

Sam's face showed no sign of happiness but he shook his head.

"Go ahead Sookie, it's pretty dead in here tonight."

Sookie smiled and skipped to the back room to gather her things. Tara and Sam stared at Eric, who raised an eyebrow.

"Is this where you both threaten me?"

"Look! I don't like you one bit! You're taking advantage of the fact that Bill and Sookie fought to keep her to yourself."

Eric's eyes narrowed at Tara.

"How exactly would you know they've argued?"

"Because...Bill's been coming to Sookie's house every night, waiting for her. It's kind of pitiful, he just sits on the porch."

Eric let out a laugh as Sookie walked up the group but Sam walked away.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, apparently my pet, your Bill has been to your house every night...awaiting your return."

Sookie looked at Tara, her voice no longer pleasant.

"What time does he usually show up?"

Tara shrugged, "Around 9pm or so. Should be there now."

Sookie grabbed Eric's hand tightly, and tugged him towards the door.

"We are going to get this settled **right** now."

Eric was both amused and entranced by the burst of anger and passion he could feel stirring inside Sookie. They drove in silence to Sookie's house and as they parked the car, they could both see Bill standing by the front door.

Eric looked at Sookie,

"He knows we're both here...Are you sure you want to do this?"'

"It's now or never."

Eric nodded as he got out the car, he walked to Sookie's side and opened her door for her, before she could step out, Bill was 2 feet from the car.

"Sookie..."

"Bill, what in the **hell** are you doing here?"

Bill was gritting his teeth in an attempt to hide and control his anger from seeing Eric with Sookie, it had been his worst fear turn reality.

"Sookie...Please, I want to talk to you. Privately."

"Bill, there is **nothing** to say!! You have kept me in the dark, you have **lied** to me and then you cheated on me!!!"

Bill's featured softened as he realized she knew of him and Lorena.

"Sookie..You don't understand...I had no choice."

"Oh, really? So you were FORCED to have sex with Lorena AND bite her?"

Sookie's voice was thick with hurt, anger and that lump you feel when you're trying not to cry, Eric could sense this but he stood and allowed his telepath to release her anger, plus it was his own personal porn.

"Sookie, it is not that simple. Apparently Lorena had committed some sort of betrayal among the queen and since I am the only person Lorena loves...well, I had to seduce her to find out if the accusation were true so that she may be brought to the queen's justice."

'Really? It all seems to have happened SO perfectly with me denying your proposal."

Bill's face again seemed struck with pain.

"Sookie...Are you saying you do not want to marry me?"

"Yes!"

"You do?"

"NO!"

Sookie stomped her feet for a moment like a child who's parents would not listen, Eric decided it was time to intervene, he stepped up beside Sookie and looked at Bill.

"Bill, I believe it has been made very clear that Sookie has **no** desire to marry you."

Bill snarled and moved closer to Eric, who didn't budge or show the slightest sign of concern.

"You do not speak for her."

Sookie had finally felt enough hurt and decided to deliver some back.

"YES, he does. Eric **may** have lied to me, but at least once Eric has done whatever it is...He comes clean! And he has NEVER disappeared when I needed him."

It wasn't until that moment that he smell Eric all over her, perhaps it was his own denial to the obvious truth in front of him but he couldn't admit it to himself, his Sookie would never fall to Eric's charm...right?

"Whatever has happened between you two I am willing to forgive and overlook. I know Eric can be masterful in his manipulation and lies, but deep down Sookie, we both know that he is incapable of loving anything other then himself."

Eric laughed but Sookie blinked and looked at Eric, questioning if it was all some game. After all...Eric has publicly said he wanted Sookie for his own. What if this was all staged? Sookie shook the ideas from her head.

"No, he really cares about me...He's shown me a side of him that no one aside from Godric or Pam have seen...I've seen his tears and they were real."

Bill scoffed.

"Eric does not feel pain or sadness Sookie, did he even show any sign of hurt when his maker met the sun?"

Eric felt his muscle tense at the mention of Godric but he maintained himself as Sookie thought about Bills words.

{**Flashback**}

Sookie walked downstairs and stopped in front of Eric's door which was slightly opened. She pushed the door forward and was overtaken by the smell of lilac, the room was softly lit and Eric was sitting on a couch with his shirt off, it was the first time Sookie felt hypnotized by his flesh. Her concentration was only broken because Eric shifted slightly, she continued toward him standing in front of him. His face and chest were stained with dried blood as he stared at her with an empty expression.

"Godric is gone."

"You could feel it?"

Eric blinked and nodded at he looked down.

"He was joyful, Eric. At peace."

She knelt in front of him and stroked his cheek with her tiny fingers, he looked at her.

"Why...Why did you offer to stay?"

Tears were now welling up in her eyes.

"Because death is scary...and I didn't want him to be alone. I know I didn't know him very well, but he saved me from being raped...and he was different. He wanted peace."

Eric found his heart a bit warmer and it was because of Sookie. She was kind and caring to his maker, to the only person Eric had ever loved.

"...Thank you, Sookie."

"I know how much you loved him."

"Again...a wor-"

"Oh hush, I don't believe this tough guy act...not now. Eric, it's ok. I promise I won't tell anyone."

He found himself smiling for just a second at her compassion, maybe his master was right, maybe it was time to grow up and evolve, just maybe.

Sookie walked into the bathroom and found a towel, she wet it and returned to Eric. She began cleaning the blood off him as he watched her every move, although he was hurt and sad by the loss of Godric, he found some peace and even happiness in her being there at that moment.

"Sookie...I think it's best you return to Bill, surely he must be concerned."

Sookie stopped for a second and realized that she had completely forgotten about Bill, she slightly frowned.

"Well...Are you alright?"

"I've lived a thousand years...I've been through much worse then tears."

"That is not what I ask, Eric."

"I am fine, thank you."

She nodded and leaned to kiss his cheek but eric turned so their lips would meet, Sookie gasped and pulled her head back. Normally she would be screaming at him but she knew now was not the time, maybe he needed that small comfort of a kiss to help. With that thought she found her lips once again pressed to his, but it was sweet and short. She rose to her feet and walked toward the door, every fiber in her seemed to not want to leave but she knew that it was wrong and that Bill was waiting.

As she slipped out the room and walked towards her, Bill had just opened the door.

"Sookie...I was worried, you took lo-"

Bill's face hardened.

"I smell Eric all over you."

"Bill..he was up there with Godric...of course you smell Eric."

Bill looked at her for a moment and nodded before pulling her into his arms and shutting their door.

{**Present**}

"You know what Bill? You have NO right to say how Eric felt about Godric! You weren't there! You didn't even have enough compassion to **want** to care!"

"He was not my maker!"

"No, but he was a person...and he deserved love and respect and compassion. He didn't deserve to die alone!"

Bill felt defeated by Sookie's word as Eric watched Sookie defend his maker, it brought him peace.

"Sookie please, I love you."

Sookie looked at him for a moment, contemplating if she still felt the same for him anymore. She shifted her gaze to Eric and thought about the last few nights they spent together, how human Eric seemed but she was worried it wouldn't last. How long would it be until Eric became bored with her and longed for someone new.

Eric could feel Sookie's anger melt to confusion and fear but he didn't know for what. He stroked her cheek.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER."

Eric shifted his cold stare to Bill.

"Lest we forget...I **am** your sheriff and I can banish you from my area at **any** point that I see fit."

"Eric, don't."

Bill looked at Sookie and felt for a moment she was starting to defend him.

"He isn't worth the trouble. Bill Compton, I want nothing more to do with you You failed miserably as my boyfriend and you have even fail at Jessica! You are much more concerned with pleasing your Queen and your maker, then so be it. I refuse to sit and wait for **you** to have time to be with me. I deserve better!"

"Sookie...Everything I have done...It-"

"It's been for me? Bull crap!"

Bill was offset by the sudden passion in Sookie's aggression and he could only conclude to one answer.

"Sookie...Have you drank his blood? Aside from Dallas?"

"That is **none** of your business Bill. Do not EVER enter my home again or my life!"

"Sookie..please..think about this."

"I've thought enough..I've thought for a whole month and ya know what, Bill? The only time I've smiled was when I was with Eric!!"

The words were strong. Strong enough to cause Bill to disappear from them. Sookie stood there for a moment, unsure if she spat those words out of anger or if they were true. Eric was staring down at her, marveled at the feelings going through her right now; confusion, love, anger, hurt and desire. He thought for a moment that maybe he never had to play a game to make Sookie his, maybe she was destined to be his mate.

"Are you alright?"

Sookie shivered at the sound of his voice as it broke the silence that had fallen over them.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. I'm just angry, ya know? Bill knew that I wanted someone who would love me...Always, someone who wouldn't lie to me or treat me like a kid....I really thought that was Bill."

He heard the sadness in her voice as he pulled her to him.

"Sookie...I.."

She looked up at him, hope seemed to twinkle in her eyes. Suddenly Eric felt an urge to tell her something, something that caused his features to grow serious.

"I, uh, I have to go. Pam requires me at the club..I can sense it."

"Oh..Should I come?"

"No. No, stay home tonight. I'll call you."

And without so much as another second, he was gone. He was too quick for her to know if he ran or flew, but there she stood; alone in the cold. She sighed deeply and dragged herself into the house where she climbed upstairs. She stood in her bathroom and looked at herself, she was glowing. Her aura reeked of Eric's blood that she had drank that morning before departing. She drew a hot bath and decided to soak for a while, she was sure Eric would come back within a few hours to see her and she wanted to look good when he did.

Eric walked quickly through the club, heading down into his basement. He stood in front of his bed, just staring at it, after ten minutes Pam's voice filled the room.

"Rather creepy, don't you think? Even for a vampire."

"Pam, I am going insane and I do **not** care for it."

"My, my...Someone's touchy tonight. Spit it out, what are you talking about? Sookie?"

"YES! I find myself....changing, feeling things I never felt...doing things I could care less to do and yet, for her...it all seems...right."

There was a hint of defeat in his voice as he turned to Pam.

"What am I to do?"

"Well, it's simple..either leave her and go back to your sulking ways or...bond with her and make her yours."

"It is not that simple. She's...complicated."

Pam laughed and crossed her arms.

"Never did I think I'd have to play Dear Abby with you, master."

"Dear what?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and she rolled hers in return.

"This is why mainstreaming helps...just a little."

Eric growled and tore the bed sheets from his bed.

"Have them burned. Her scent is everywhere."

Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, my god."

Eric looked at her, questioningly.

"You're in love with her."

* * *

**A/N: Well, it took a bit longer to write this because i had a loooonnnnggg night last night, but here it is!! Honestly..I'm not sure how long this story is going to be in total, but As long as I get feedback and such..I'll keep it current and hopefully I won't lose my passion for it. I may post again tonight, not sure.**

**I looked over it the best I can, I hope there are no- to min. amount of typos. **

**I do not own anything, just have fun. SOOO..What do you guys think? I'm really looking forward to feedback on this chapter!! **


	5. 4: Admitting Isn't Easy

Eric glared at Pam for a second.

"Are you insane? In love? **With Sookie?**"

"I believe that's what I said, I can repeat it another way for you if you'd like; Du är kär i Sookie Stackhouse."

Eric growled at Pam but then sat on his bed.

"I am not **in love** with her, I am simply dealing with her emotions."

Pam laughed as she strutted toward Eric.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or **you**? Because unlike you, I can see the pitiful look of giddy happiness when you are with her. You two locked yourself in here for 5 days."

Eric couldn't help but smirk as he looked up at Pam.

"It was a **very** delightful 5 days...and nights."

He found himself craving Sookie at that very moment, yearning for her touch that was so tender and so intoxicating but he shook his head.

"Bring me something of your choosing."

Pam raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"My, My...You're going to do your best to prove to yourself that you are otherwise **not** in love with Miss Stackhouse, aren't you?"

He looked at her knowing she was right, he was only trying to convince himself, no one else. Of course not many people knew that he and Sookie had been becoming involved and he intended to keep it that way. Pam's grin finally disappeared as she sighed.

"Look, I'm not one to be on the side of...love or anything even closely resembling it but...Well, in all honesty when you're not around her...She's all you talk about."

"That is not so."

"You've played this game in which you obviously won. Bill is out of her life."

Eric burrowed his eyebrows as if to question how she knew of tonight's event, Pam smiled.

"A little pet of mine overheard the argument."

"Have I met this...**pet** yet?"

"Indeed, it's Jessica. Yes...I know, surprising but...She oddly reminds me of my younger days as a vampire...It's quite exciting."

Eric found himself laughing and shook his head.

"Eric...If you **do** love her, then claim her. Have you consider the reason you're feeling so aggressive is because you cannot admit to her or even yourself that you, Eric Northman, can love."

"I have admitted...love. I loved Godric, I see that now."

Eric lowered his head and Pam made a disgusted look at she awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

"Ugh! That's it. I can't tolerate you being so emotional."

"I don't know..I think he's rather cute that way."

The voice that spoke was sweet and soft and could only belong to the topic of tonight's discussions. She stood only a few feet from Pam and Eric, but she looked very different. She was wearing a red halter top and a denim skirt that did little to cover her thighs, she was also bearing red heels.

"Well, well..Sookie...How **ever** did you manage to make it down here in once piece? You look simply..."

Pam finished her sentence with a cock of her eyebrow as she stood up, Eric was devouring Sookie's look with his eyes as he tried his best to keep his fangs hidden. Pam could sense her master's arousal and stood up.

"Well, I should return upstairs..I've yet to find who **I** shall have for dinner."

As Pam walked by Sookie she stopped for a moment and inhaled the girls' scent which was barely there because it was being masked by the scent of arousal. Pam extended her fangs and continued upstairs. Sookie giggled at Pam's actions.

"She's...definitely a character."

"As are you...You look..."

"Oh, I know..It's not my usual pink and white...but I thought it would be nice, help me blend in here a little."

Eric suddenly remembered Pam's words.

_You're in love_

Eric retracted his fangs and stood up, his voice cold.

"What can I assist you with, Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie's smile faded as she could feel anger overcoming her, but she knew it wasn't hers and for the first time she could actually distinguish his feelings inside her.

"Eric, why are you angry?"

"Who said I am angry?"

"I can feel it...I can feel you."

Eric found himself cursing himself inside for having created this bond with Sookie.

"That's quite..impressive for a breather. Normally a human cannot distinguish their emotions from the vampire they are bonded with."

"Well, that's not the point right now, is it? Why are you angry?"

She moved closer to him and although he knew he should move, his body did not. With each step she took closer, he could feel the heat radiating off of her. He watched her as she stroked his face with her hand and offered him a warm smile.

"Eric...I've done a lot of thinking."

Eric snapped back into reality quickly and stepped away from Sookie.

"As have I. Sookie...I think that perhaps...you might believe that we're in some sort of....relationship."

As soon as Sookie heard the words she felt her heart stop, so did he. He was right, she did begin to look at him as a boyfriend and he had just ripped that dream from her. Sookie swallowed her hurt and forced a very serious, unaffected tone.

"Actually, no I don't. I just came here to tell you that...I appreciate all that you've done for me but I think I would like to continue my life without any involvement with vampires."

She knew that every word she spoke was a lie, well some of it. She **did** appreciate his comfort and help, but now she just felt used and worthless. Eric could feel her hurt and suddenly hated himself for it but before he could speak he heard the quick steps of Sookie running up the stairs. By the time she reached the door upstairs, Eric was in front of her.

He saw the few tears that escaped her eyes and it pained him to know he was the cause. He grabbed her by the wrist firmly and dragged her into the back office that was upstairs, slamming the door behind them.

"Get off of me, you creep!"

Eric ignored her cries as he shoved her roughly against the door, Sookie began hitting on his chest which he allowed for a moment but then grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. His mouth viciously captured hers, which protested at first but slowly gave in. He began feeling her body calm down so he released her arms, which quickly found their way under Eric's shirt, tugging it up. Eric did not bother to remove his shirt and his fangs fell into place and nipped her lower lip, sending a shiver through her body.

With that shiver she found the neck of the tank top and ripped it right off of him, causing Eric to stop and smirk at her newfound aggressiveness. He returned the favor by effortlessly yanking her top once to remove it from her body, her breasts swayed slightly. He leaned his head to her right breast, cupping it and sucking her nipple into his mouth while his fangs grazed it. She moaned as she fisted his hair and gripped tightly. He could smell her arousal growing as he was now fully erect, he trailed his lips and tongue down her smooth stomach, nipping at her hips as his hands tugged down her skirt to reveal no panties.

He grinned realizing that she had planned on him fucking her senseless tonight and he would be more then happy to oblige. He stood up and grabbed a fistful of her hair as he stared into her eyes, he walked toward his desk, guiding her. With one sweep of his arm, the desk was clear and he propped Sookie on top of it.

"You **are** mine."

His voice was thick and husky but Sookie did not protest as Eric knelt between her legs, taking her right one over his shoulder. Her breathing picked up a bit as Eric examined her thighs – no bite marks. He wondered for a second if Bill had ever even considered making her his, truly. As he was about to bite down, her voice stopped him.

"Eric..."

Eric looked at her and smirked for a second and bit down into the creamy flesh of her thigh causing Sookie to yelp and moan all in one, she laid back on the desk with one hand gripping Eric's head and the other cupping one of her own breasts. She had never felt such a wave of ecstasy before and she almost didn't want it to ever end, but she quickly found herself a bit faint and dizzy and Eric could feel it and finally lifted his head from her thigh.

His mouth had blood dripping from all over it, reminding her of when a lion would capture and devour it's prey. Eric did away with his pants easily as he looked at a half alive Sookie, he raised his wrist to his mouth and punctured it.

"Drink."

Without thought, Sookie latched onto his wrist as he slammed his manhood inside her, it caused her to bite down a bit hard on his wrist. He growled as he continued a fast and hard rhythm of fucking her, it took only several minutes but she released his wrist and let out a growling moan of her own that was soon followed by Eric's as he released his seed into her. He slumped onto her, panting because of how much blood she had taken from him

It took several minutes but Eric slipped out of her and looked at her, her eyes were bright.

"You drank a lot my blood Sookie...and this **is **the third time of that."

She sat up perky and cheery as usual.

"It's funny, I don't even feel different."

"Not yet, but you will."

Sookie tilted her head in confusion as Eric slid his pants on and button them. Pam walked in grinning.

"Well well...I see I have good timing."

Sookie's eyes widen and she covered her breasts with her hands.

"What is it Pam?"

"Well, it's 2am. I was letting you know the club is closed."

"My gosh, 2am already? Time flies."

Pam grinned

"When you're fucking."

Eric laughed at Pam and looked at Sookie who's cheeks were a pink hue.

"Pam, could you lend Sookie a top of yours...It seems I've destroyed the previous one."

Pam knelt to the ground and picked up the red cloth that once resembled a top, she looked at Eric.

"Why can't you give her another Fangstia shirt...I personally love all my clothes."

"Pam."

Eric's voice was stern and Pam growled at him as she disappeared. Eric turned to Sookie.

"you want to talk, don't you?"

She nodded as Pam walked right back in with a Fangstia shirt and what seemed to be a black and red corset, grinning.

"the Fangstia shirt is for when you sleep...and well, I've been meaning to buy a new one...so you might as well have this."

Sookie reach out with one hang while trying to use the other to somehow cover both her breasts.

"Thank you, Pam."

"Don't mention it. Ever."

Sookie slipped the Fangstia shirt on and then examined the other, it was a satin corset with bindings. Eric nodded at Pam who rolled her eyes while shaking her head and leaving, mumbling something on the way out.

"Shall we retire to downstairs?"

Sookie nodded and hopped off the desk. They made their way downstairs quietly, Eric holding Sookie's hand the entire way, when they reached the bottom it was evident that Pam had replaced the red silk sheets with black ones, Eric was grateful. Pam was just about the only female he had no sexual desire for...at least not anymore, in fact she was like a younger sister, never the less Eric was grateful for her in his life. Eric walked to the bed where he sat down, Sookie lingered by a candelabra looking at him.

"Eric...What do you feel?"

Eric cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"I think you can very well feel what I'm feeling."

"Well, yeah..but...sometimes I think it's my feelings, so it can get kinda confusing."

He began laughing at how much she sounded like a child trying to understand something much more mature then she.

"Eric, do you love me?"

The question quickly rendered his laugh and his features became hardened.

"Sookie, I do not love."

"You loved Godric."

Eric knew he couldn't argue that, it took him over a thousand years and the death of his maker for him to actually admit it; he **loved** Godric. Eric shook his head.

"Sookie, that is much different. Look...You're bond to me is...almost as strongly as a vampire and it's maker."

Sookie's eyebrows showed her confusion.

"How many times has Bill bitten you?"

"A few..."

"And of those times how many were during sex?"

Sookie shifted her body, feeling very uncomfortable talking about Bill, especially with Eric.

"Almost all of them..."

Eric nodded.

"And of all those times..did he **ever** give you blood, during it?"

"No, but what does that matter? I have had Bill's blood before."

"I understand that but Sookie it's different. I gave you my blood just as yours was entering my system...and I also drank a lot from you...I suspect more then Bill had ever drank from you."

She nodded in agreement to what Eric was saying.

"So because of how drained you were and because I gave you my blood while yours was mixing in you...I've..Almost nearly turned you."

"INTO A VAMPIRE?!"

"No. Calm down. I am trying to explain."

Sookie's face showed all her anger but he didn't need that, he could feel her anger towards him.

"Had I drained you completely and then given you my blood...and slept in the ground with you for an entire 24 hours...**then** you'd be a vampire."

"Okay so then what **did ** you do?"

"I've sort of...made you...I suppose the term 'ghoul' might properly fit."

"Ew. You mean like..ugly teeth, bad skin and eating bugs kind of ghoul?"

Eric laughed as he reached a hand to Sookie, who took it and sat beside him.

"You are not ugly and I assure you, you shall not eat bugs...but you will feel me, even stronger then before and you will long and crave for me and no other."

"And what about you?"

"Well, I too will crave and long for you but I believe I was doing that far before tonight."

Sookie smiled.

"So, you do love me."

"I...care for you. Yes."

"Why can't you ju-"

"Shhh, let's not."

He pulled her back down to the bed and laid there with her as she cuddled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. There they stood in silence for several minutes before he decided she deserved a little bit of honesty, and maybe Pam was right.

"I have.....love for you, Sookie."

He spat the word 'love' out and Sookie knew that he struggled to do so.

"I am much different since Dallas and I suspect that perhaps it is due to our bond but not just the blood one."

"Hmm?"

"Godric..."

"What about Godric? Did he say something?"

There was silence for a moment and he wondered if he should tell her that even Godric foreseen their union.

"No...I just meant how you were there for him. For me. It took a very long time for me to be able to say...I loved Godric. As a brother. As a father. As a maker....as a friend. The loss of him caused me much grief despite whether I showed it or not, and despite that I had tricked you and put you in danger...You sought me out to comfort...You are truly something else and for that, I appreciate the day you walked into Fangstia."

Sookie did not say anything, but she felt over-joyed at his confession and although he did not say he loved her directly, she felt it and for a second she began to wonder....maybe she would make for an interesting vampire...just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: This is a tad bit shorter then the others but I apologize or not having it up sooner! I got wrapped up on a Eric/Sookie video i'm making and I also read the first two Southern Vampire Mysteries books, but my characters are still and will stay based off of HBO's True Blood.**

**Well..I was going to make Eric go asshole now...but...well, I have better plans for that in coming chapters...expect ALOT of drama. :-) hope you guys enjoyed...lemme know what you think?**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey Guys!! I am so sorry I didn't get to update another chapter tonight, it is half way done but I got caught up in the third book and finished it..I also managed to finish my video, so...Instead of another chapter...Here's a lil visual yumminess!!!

Tomorrow I'll post twice, I promise!!!

.com/watch?v=gY2q5gIhsb4

Also..What would you like to see happen in this story? Not saying I'll do the most voted or anything, but I'm interested in ideas because I want to make this at least a 20 – 25 chapter story!!!

Thanks for all the support and I luv you guys soo much for it!!!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo


	7. 5: Ready or Not

**A/N: I am sooo sorry with how slow I'm updating but it's my boyfriend's Bday tomorrow and we're gonna be spending ALL weekend celebrating, plus I got a project due on monday..BUT..I STILL will update EVERY DAY. :-) For those of you who checked out my video, yay! 3 Anyhow..This is only 2,500 words..which is the min. I'll ever upload per chapter..but i didn't want it to go further...just yet. Anyhow..Lemme know your thoughts!!!!**

**Oh yeah..I'm not sure what Eric speaks, I believe it's swedish..not sure..also I'm not sure if the translation is correct so..I'm sorry for that....I also didn't really proof this, so..Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

It had been two days since Eric had made Sookie his and Eric had found himself oddly enjoying his nights with Sookie, they had been public with those who visited the club. Tonight was one of those night as Sookie walked through the front of Fangstia, she waved to Pam who smirked and nodded once at her. Sookie had gotten off work only an hour ago and caused quite a stir at Merlotte's with her outfit, she was dressed in the corset Pam had given her and a black silk pencil skirt, with matching black leather pumps, her hair was done up but she sported no jewelry on her neck. She proceeded across the bar as several men, human and vampire alike, took a moment to drink her in, Eric was slumped into his throne where he wore a black tank top and black jeans-his usual.

He rose to his feet as Sookie reached him.

"Miss Stackhouse, you are simply...ravishing tonight. I may have to tell Pam to dress you more often."

Sookie giggled and blushed.

"You don't think it's a bit much? I mean..It's very tight and well..."

Eric laughed as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Lover, something of interest has been brought to my attention this evening."

He motioned to walk to the back room, which they did. Once in the room he shut the door and turned to her.

"Bill Compton is here this evening."

"I didn't see him."

"In the bathroom."

Sookie swallowed the disgusted she felt, she knew that vampires only went to the bathroom to either have sex or feed or both. She shrugged as if to show she didn't care but Eric could feel otherwise as he stepped closer to her.

"I can have him sent away if it will bother you."

"Is he here with her?"

"No, he is not **that **stupid...but then again he was foolish enough to lose you."

"Yes, he was and now that is his fault. Not mine."

Eric felt the anger pulsing from Sookie and he smirked, he knew this evening would go wonderfully for him because tonight Bill will finally know that Sookie is his.

Eric kissed Sookie softly and led her back to the club, as he approached his throne, another chair had been placed beside his. Sookie smiled as she realized it was her very own seat, at Eric's throne. Eric and Sookie sat down as a couple walked over to them.

"Can..Can you bite us? Ya know so we can have the marks?"

Sookie laughed a bit and looked at Eric for a moment but then back at the young, foolish couple.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a vampire."

The girl burrowed her eyebrows at Sookie.

"You're not? But you're so beautiful."

Sookie blushed and laughed again.

"Well, thank you but no..I'm a human."

Eric cocked and eyebrow as he placed his hand on Sookie's knee.

"She is not **just** a human...She is my queen."

Eric said it because although he did see her as the only woman he could romantically endure, he knew Bill was within ear shot now. He stepped in front of the couple.

"Sookie..."

Eric waved the couple off.

"Perhaps we should take this to the back? I am trying to run a club here."

"I agree, babe. Let's."

Eric found himself a bit taken back by Sookie's pet name but shrugged it off as he stood and walked with Sookie hand in hand to the back office, Bill stomped behind them. Eric shut the door as Sookie stood by the desk, her arms crossed.

"What is it we can assist you with, Mr. Compton?"

Eric stood silent, enjoying the view of his mate playing his role. He walked past Bill and leaned on his desk with a grin on his face.

"Sookie, this has gone far enough. I have apologized for my actions and I have given you space. What more can I do?"

"How about what I asked? Stay OUT of my life. No, correction...stay the hell out of **our** life."

"Sookie, whatever Eric has told you...done to you, it is a trick. I have warned about this before."

"No, Bill. There is no trick. Eric **loves** me."

Bill laughed.

"He **does NOT** love."

"Well if that is the case, then it is my problem...not yours."

"Sookie, I love you. I want to be with you..to marry you."

Sookie walked to Bill and raised her wrist to him.

"Bite me."

Bill glared at Sookie, unsure what her intentions were.

"Do it. Now."

Bill held her wrist as drove his fangs through her skin, she winced but for only a second because a few seconds after that Bill yanked from her and spit the blood out. He looked at her and then at Eric.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TRICKED HER INTO BECOMING YOUR PLAY THING."

"I assure you, I did nothing of the sort."

Eric took Sookie's wrist in his hand and licked the wounds which healed quickly.

"At the healing rate...She's...She's nearly a damn vampire."

"No she isn't but I suppose she seems such because she drinks from me almost every night now."

Bill punched Eric, causing blood to dribble from Eric's mouth. Sookie turned to Bill as Eric licked the blood from his lip, it tasted like Sookie, he glared at Bill but watched as Sookie stepped to Bill, he could feel her anger.

"I have said this before and I will say it one last time. I do not love you, Bill Compton. I am no longer **in love** with you. I love Eric and I have made my own decisions about being with him and it is my choice, he did not trick me or force me!"

"So you willingly became his whore?!"

Before Sookie could respond Eric had Bill pinned to the wall by his throat, his fangs exposed.

"If you EVER speak to her like that again, I will bestow tortures on you in which you've only read about. Sookie has voiced her choice and you **will** respect it and her. You will leave my club and you will leave my area, you are no longer welcome here. If you are found within Area 5, I **will** have you removed, is that clear?"

Despite his personal hate and anger towards Eric, he knew he had to listen. Bill retracted his fangs and looked at Sookie who opened Eric's desk and retrieved a small velvet box.

"There is no sense in me keeping this."

She held the box out to Bill, Eric released his gripped and stepped aside Sookie.

"Sookie...Please"

"Take it Bill and leave."

Bill reached for it and as he took it, he also pulled Sookie's hand into his.

"...Please call me, sometime..."

Sookie stood there for a moment, feeling Bill for the first time in so long and she closed her eyes. Bill felt a bit easier inside because he knew that Sookie wasn't 100% over him yet, he turned and left the room. Eric moved in front of Sookie as she opened her eyes, he glared into her eyes.

"You're...confused, aren't you?"

"No. No..I'm not. I love **you**. Not Bill."

Pam walked in, her face was serious.

"Eric...Line 1 and I advise you take it alone."

Eric looked at Pam, waiting for her to tell him who it was.

"Det är drottningen."

Eric's eyes widened slightly as he turned to Sookie

"Please give me a moment alone."

Sookie looked confused as Pam took her hand and led her out the room, shutting the door behind her. Eric took a deep breath and picked up the phone, selecting line one.

"Your majesty."

"Ahh, Mr. Northman."

"It is very unlike you to call directly, how may I assist you my queen?"

"Yes, It is unlike me but I did not care to wait a day for you to come to my summons. It has been brought to my attention that you and Miss Stackhouse are involved now, is this true?"

Eric hadn't thought the queen would find out so quickly, he knew her interest in Sookie and after all, Bill was a **very** loyal subject to the queen so Eric was certain it was him who informed the queen.

"It is your majesty."

"So you're fucking her."

"Yes."

"Interesting, have you drank from her?"

"I have."

"I thought I had told you not to, you realize that she is becoming very...involved in our kind. A bit too much for my liking."

"Your majesty?"

Eric was interested in what the queen meant by her statement.

"Well, Bill then you...She knows more then a human should. It is dangerous...not just to you but myself. Now, did she go to you willingly or did you glamour her?"

"Willingly, your majesty."

"Mr. Northman I'm going to be frank, I want to meet her and I will decide her fate upon doing such."

"Of course."

"Let's see...Ah yes, I'm available in two day's time. I expect you both here. 9 PM sharp. I will arrange for a hotel for you both nearby. That is all. Goodbye Mr. Northman."

Before Eric could respond she had hung up the phone, he slammed the receiver down. He stood in a moment for silence before walking out to the club which was cleared. He figured Pam assumed the phone call wouldn't be pleasant and Eric would not care to deal with humans, she was right. Sookie was siting on her chair beside Eric's with Pam standing above her. Pam looked to her master instantly and walked to him, keeping her voice low.

"I assumed it wouldn't be pleasant."

"It could have been much worse."

He motioned for Sookie to come over, who was worried.

"Is everything alright?"

"It was the queen. She..."

"Queen?"

Eric looked at Pam and back to Sookie.

"There is a queen...of Louisiana. Bill never told you of this?"

Sookie shook her head.

"It seems Bill also did not mention to you he is an investigator for my area, well...was. He is a favorite of the queen's."

"So let me get this straight...you're the sheriff of area 5 which is just a small part of what the queen oversees? So, she's your boss?"

"Something of that nature, yes. The point is that since Bill has been here, the queen has always had an interest in you."

"Hmm..."

Both Sookie and Eric looked at Pam.

"Perhaps that is why Bill has fought so much for our dear Sookie."

"What are you implying? That Bill was sent here to seduce Sookie?"

"It is a theory, but I have heard...through the grapevine that the queen is looking for a second in command. I am simply suggesting that Bill might be looking to secure that position for himself, it would put him above you."

Eric growled lowly.

"That is not the issue at the moment, the issue is that the queen feels you're too involved in vampire dealings and she is requesting to meet you so that she may decide your fate."

"My fate?!"

"We are to be there in 2 days."

Eric nodded to Pam who left the couple to talk.

"Sookie, I will not let harm come to you. She will see that you are no threat to us and I'm sure she will let us be."

"What if she doesn't? What if she kills me?"

Eric stood silent for a moment before pulling Sookie into his arms.

"I won't let her kill you. If worse comes to worse, I'll just request permission to change you instead."

Sookie pulled back from Eric.

"It was always going to end up like that...wasn't it?"

"Eventually, yes. I know it is less then ideal for you but if is our only choice then so be it. You've already lost everyone except your brother, and who's to say he may not some day request the same gift?"

"Eric, I love my life. I love being human."

"Hush pet, I am sure it will not come to that. Shall we retreat downstairs?"

"I think I wanna go home tonight. Alone."

Eric looked at her, it was the first time she would be going home and it would be alone. He studied her face and nodded, stepping back from her.

"As you wish."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

It was one thing she appreciated about Eric, unlike Bill he knew when to give her space. She leaned up to him and kissed him softly before walking out. Eric watched her disappear through the door and began his way to the basement contemplating if he honestly **wanted** Sookie to be a vampire, after all it was what he wanted all along...wasn't it? He wondered if she would truly love him for all of eternity, as he had loved Godric or would she want a life of solitude? He had much to consider but he wasn't the only one.

As Sookie drove home, she thought about how quickly things had changed, it was only 2 weeks ago that she felt nothing for Eric, well at least nothing as strong as she felt now. She was bound to Eric and although she enjoyed the dangerous edge that brought to her life, she suddenly began missing Bill and how he simply just wanted her to be happy and safe, but then she wondered if Pam's theory was right. It was awful quick and convient how Bill showed up and instantly took a liking to Sookie, she also began to wonder why Bill never told her about the queen or becoming a ghoul and then she began to wonder; why didn't Bill want to make her vampire? Why didn't he try to convince her to spend eternity with it?

Sookie was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize how quick she got home, she stepped out her car and walked to her front door. She fiddled with the keys for a few moments before opening her door and walking in, the house was empty. Tara was probably at a party with Lafayette, Sookie shivered. She closed the door and made her way upstairs, unhooking the front of the corset as she went. When she reached her bed she stripped her clothes from her body and laid there in nothing but a red thong, she gripped a pillow and pulled it into her arms. She didn't know if she wished the pillow were Bill or Eric, but she knew she'd needing it as any human would when they want to fill a physical void.

Eric laid in his bed, it was now 5am and he felt his body craving sleep but he felt unable to fall asleep, he wondered if it was because Sookie wasn't there or because he knew that in 2 days she would either be dead or...well, dead but alive 24 hrs later.

He wondered if any of this had been worth it...if she was worth it.

"Varför var du tvungen att berätta att Godric, varför?"


	8. 6: Changes

**A/N: OMG! I am SOOO sorry for not updating this entire weekend like I promised but I really wanted to re-think how this chapter was going to go and I wanted it to play out really nice so I took time with it. Also it was my boyfriend's birthday weekend so I was sooo wrapped up with him...Also I had a lot of homework...Regardless..here's the next piece! again I didn't get to REALLY proof it, but I did my best...Off to finish homework..I look forward to your feedback!!! 3 3 3 Thank you all for sticking with me and for putting my story on your alert!! **  
**  
ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Sookie had not heard from Eric all night, it was now 1am and she found herself worried. She opened the front door to her house and looked around, she felt him near although he was nowhere to be seen. Her face showed her hurt and Eric could feel it as he watched her from behind a tree several feet from her.

"Eric...I know you're there, somewhere."

She expected an admittance, to see him and for him to embrace her and make all her loneliness melt away. When he did not appear she decided to keep talking to the shadows.

"You can't keep doing this Eric! You're so hot and cold! You spend days and nights with me making me feel like I'm the most amazing person...and then this. I know you're worried about the queen..I am too, I'm scared senseless. I just want to be happy."

She was now sitting on her steps, holding her knees to her chest. She wasn't wearing much, a t shirt and a pair of shorts. Eric narrowed his eyes for a moment before stepping out from behind the tree.

"No human can ever just be happy when involved with a vampire. You humans crave so much emotional reassurance...Something a vampire cannot offer."

"BILL DID!"

Eric growled, how dare she bring up Bill to him. The vampire who hid so much truth from her and yet she showed loyalty.

"If that is how you feel then go back to your precious Bill Compton."

Silence consumed them both for several minutes as Sookie stood up.

"Eric..I love you, not Bill."

Eric narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sookie, I felt you when you two touched hands last night."

"I know, but it was only for a second. It had nothing to do with missing **him**. I just...I guess I missed how easy my life was when I first met him....but it doesn't mean I regret where I'm at now...with you."

Sookie had made her way to Eric during her small speech, now standing in front of him. He looked like the cold Eric she knew back in Dallas. He was wearing his black jeans and a black tank top with his leather coat, his hair slicked back.

"Eric. I love you and I will do anything to be with you."

Eric cocked and eyebrow.

"How do you know that it is not the bond talking? Lest you forget, you **are** mine."

"Because **I** choose who I love, no blood bond or spell of any kind could change that."

Eric wanted to enlighten her about how wrong she was, about how some spells and bonds would completely take over her free will but Eric knew that it did not apply to her, she seemed to be the very rare exception. Eric felt himself holding onto his bitterness strongly.

"Eric..Please, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

his voice was cold and heavy, it caused her to shiver.

"Of everything. Losing you, dying..becoming a vampire."

"None of this is certain yet."

"But it's all possible. I just want things to go back to a few nights ago, ya know?"

"Sookie, let tell you something. Life is never easy or simple, no matter how hard you try. Your life will always be in danger as long as you **choose** to consort with vampires and the same applies to any vampire that chooses to court you in return. It would make everyone's life, including yours, **much** easier if you would choose a vampire of your liking and submit yourself to him. I assure you that once you let yourself be engulfed by a vampire's world, you will be much safer."

Sookie was a bit taken back by the chill in Eric's voice as he told her the brutal truth she had been trying to avoid, even what Bill had tried to keep her from. She enjoyed her humanity even though it sucked at times, she still found herself embracing every bump and bruise proudly. Sookie looked down not saying anything, Eric felt her hurt and he couldn't help but silently feel bad for having caused it or at least for emphasizing it.

"Sookie, I cannot and will not promise you false hope...but...I do care for you deeply and I will not let harm come your way, I need you to trust in that."

He lifted Sookie's head up to his and kissed her forehead, as he stared into her eyes. She lifted herself up to reach his lips, capturing them with her own. Eric did not fight, he kissed her back, allowing her to nip and pull on his lips, he rested his hands on her hips as she gripped fistfuls of his hair. She began walking backwards, leading Eric to follow her while never breaking their kiss but after a moment he broke the kiss and scooped her effortlessly into his arms. He carried her into the house and upstairs to her bedroom placing her gently on her bed, she looked into his eyes which were almost empty but she could feel his animalistic nature taking control of him.

Eric yanked her shorts down easily, tossing them to the side. It took seconds to remove her top next, he stood above her looking over her entire body, she began to shake. He didn't know if it was fear, lust or if she was just cold but he didn't care as he removed his clothing. His moves were slow and almost painful for her to watch because she knew he wasn't going to offer her the gentleness and love he had the past few nights and she was right as he climbed on top of her. He used one leg to part her legs so that he could rest his erection at the front of her entrance, she was wet and heat radiated from her. He moved her head to the side so he could glance at her neck for a second before piercing it roughly, Sookie let out a yelp and she put her hands to his shoulders in an effect to push him off but it did her little good as he pinned her hands above her head. Despite her minimal yelps and cries he slammed into her forcefully hearing something snap, he continued his vicious assault on her body as she moaned through her tears, it was only a few more seconds before Sookie's world became faded and she was unconscious.

Several minutes later, Eric pulled himself off of Sookie who laid their motionless. He could hear her faint heartbeat as he imagined he caused her a great amount of pain during his lustful attack, part of him felt bad for it but another part knew that it was something she must come to deal with if she wanted to remain his lover. He found himself laughing for a moment as he thought about that again; _**if**__ she wanted to remain his lover. _ She no longer had a choice, he had asked her a few nights ago and she willingly became his, all that was left to do was to turn her but that was something he wanted to wait for...but not too long, he knew he wouldn't turn her if she became old and ugly, he knew he was at least that shallow. Eric shook off his thoughts as he bit into his wrist and lifted Sookie's head to the wound.

"Sookie, wake up...You must drink."

Sookie blinked a few times while looking up to Eric and slowly dragged her gaze from his eyes to his blood, like a leech, she latched to his wrist. After several moments she pulled from him, gasping for air as his wounds quickly closed.

Her breathing was heavy as Eric laid her head back on the pillow and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"It is late and I cannot stay here obviously."

"Yes you can...I have a lil cubby hole in the basement. Bill use to use it."

Eric looked at her.

"Tomorrow evening at 7pm, we are to leave to see the Queen."

"But isn't the meeting at 9pm? How will we get there in two hours?"

"Leave that to me, there will be no need to pack clothes..I imagine we shall leave the following evening if not that very evening if you wish."

Sookie shrugged as she sat up, Eric was getting dressed.

"You seem different..."

"There are rules to which you must adhere by when we are in the presence of the queen."

He was making it a point to ignore her statement before.

"Do **not** speak unless you are spoken to by your majesty. Do not question her authority, if she tells you to do something it is in your best interest to comply."

Sookie nodded.

"What if she asks about us?"

"I shall handle that. I do not need you saying the wrong thing."

Sookie sighed.

"Should I meet you at Fangtasia or will you come here?"

"I shall come to you. I will take my leave now, goodnight lover."

Before Sookie could respond he was gone, Sookie pouted momentarily as she turned over and hugged her pillow, bidding sleep to consume her.

The next evening it was 6:45pm when Eric knocked on Sookie's door. Sookie opened the door as looked at Eric who was in a black suit with a deep red wine button up under, his hair wasn't slicked back as it normally was.

"You look amazing."

Sookie spoke like a child looking at a life size gingerbread house.

"You look...all wrong."

Sookie made a face as Eric walked past her and into the home, Sookie thought there was nothing wrong with the jeans and T-shirt she was wearing, after all they were just traveling. Eric turned to Sookie and narrowed his eyes, hiding something behind his back.

"Why don't you put on one of those lovely dresses you have, actually better yet..."

He pulled a gift bag from behind his back and held it out to Sookie, she took it and pulled out it's contents, it was the exact same dress she had worn the night Bill killed longshadow, only this time it was the same color as it was after blood was thrown up all over it.

"It's not the same one, I had someone find a replica and then I ordered it in a much more suiting color."

"Well, thank you."

Eric smiled proudly as Sookie walked past him and disappeared into the bathroom, it took her several minutes before she walked out, Eric growled lowly.

"Shame we don't have more time, I'd love to rip it off of you."

Sookie rolled her eyes as she walked to Eric.

"How are we getting there?"

Eric took her hand and walked outside.

"Flying."

"Oh, well then I should get my wal-"

Before Sookie could finish her sentence Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and took flight, for Sookie the entire ride was like an extremely rushed roller coaster, an hour later the ride stopped. Sookie was ready to throw her guts up as Eric grinned.

"I didn't know you got air sick, lover."

Sookie swallowed back whatever sickness she felt and glared at Eric

"I didn't know you were peter pan! Where are we?!"

"New Orleans...This is the hotel in which the queen has asked her to stay."

Sookie's face looked puzzled as she looked at the hotel in front of her, it was huge and very glamourous. Eric took her hand and led her inside to the front desk.

"Eric Northman and guest."

The front clerk looked over a paper and shuffled through a draw before handing Eric the Penthouse key.

"Everything is taken care of , enjoy your stay at Blood Manor."

Sookie scoffed and laughed as she followed Eric to the elevator.

"Blood manor? It sounds like a scary movie or haunted house."

"Vampires have the oddest sense of humor."

They rode the elevator in silence. He swiped the card key and opened the door for Sookie who nodded and walked in. The room was huge, in fact it was much more like an entire house.

"My gosh...This is beautiful."

Eric shut the door and watched Sookie walk through the room with enjoyment, Eric made his way to the mini fridge and opened it and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I assume you're thirsty...Flying can do that to humans."

Sookie walked to him and took the bottle, opening it.

"Thank you. Do all vampires fly?"

She drank some of the water as Eric shook his head.

"Not all, it comes with age...and wisdom. Some vampires could be as old as I am and unless they tap into what they are capable of....well, they'll never know."

Sookie and Eric spent the 45 minutes eating, or at least Sookie did.

"That steak was delicious."

"You ate it medium-rare. That was surprising and pleasant to see."

"It's much healthy that way."

"Indeed."

He glanced at the wall clock and stood up, holding his hand to Sookie.

"It is time we leave."

As Sookie stood, there was a knock on the door. As Eric turned to walk towards it, the queen walked through.

"Ahh good, I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Your majesty."

Eric bowed his head to her for a moment.

"We were just about to come to your chambers."

"No need for that now, is there? I could use the walk."

She moved her eyes to Sookie and walked up to her, the queen wore a white corset with a matching pencil skirt, her hair was something out of a 20's pin up calendar.

"So you are the human that seems to be so intoxicating."

Sookie smiled brightly and extended her hand to the Queen.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

The queen blinked at Sookie's hand before taking it and shaking it softly.

"I'm Sophie-Ann, but please...refer to me as your majesty."

"Of course, your majesty."

Eric watched in silence as Sophie-Ann sat on one of the couches.

"Have you fed yet, Mr. Northman ?"

Eric walked aside Sookie, facing the queen.

"Not this evening."

"Oh please then, by all means."

She motioned to Sookie who looked at Eric with an uneasy face, Eric knew the queen was testing his relationship with Sookie. Sookie also knew this and wanting to prove her loyalty to Eric she brushed her hair from her neck, both the queen and Eric's fangs bared as Eric pulled Sookie into his arms, biting down. Sookie whimpered slightly but quickly fell into a sexual state as a moan escaped her.

The queen was smiling as Eric pulled from Sookie who in her haze kissed Eric forcefully, Eric kissed back for a moment before breaking the kiss. The queen was now standing in front of them both which caused Sookie to gasp and jump slightly, the queen wiped a trail of blood from Sookie's neck and licked it.

"Mmm..It's been such a long time since...Hmm, that does not matter. Miss Stackhouse, what is your intentions with my sheriff of area 5?"

Sookie blinked for a moment feeling like a teenager who was meeting her boyfriend's family for the first time.

"I love him."

"So you say but were you not also recently in love with Bill Compton?"

The queen sat back down, her smile never fading.

"I was...but things changed."

"What changed?"

"He always kept me in the dark about everything! He treated me like I had no freedom at all, always trying to make my choices for me and then..."

"And then he rekindled with his maker and fucked her brains out?"

"Yes, but that only happened after he said you summoned him here."

"I did, indeed but that was in regard to something completely unrelated. I was unaware of his maker or her intentions."

Sookie nodded at the information and felt comfortable in knowing that it wasn't a set up.

"Mr. Northman, I am aware that you banished Bill from Area 5."

"He constantly harassed Miss Stackhouse regarding their union."

"He also threaten Eric!"

"Is this true?"

"It was barely a threat and nothing I cannot take care of myself, I assure you."

The queen nodded.

"Well, I require Bill to remain in Bon Temps, so I am overruling you. I will however have a talk with regarding Miss Stackhouse but only if she truly wants Bill out of her life."

Eric and the queen both looked to Sookie who nodded.

"I want nothing to do with him."

"You **do** realize the reason he kept so much from you was because it would expose you to the truth and to other vampires such as myself, Bill wanted a very..."mortal" like existence with you unlike Mr. Northman, who enjoys his life as a vampire in every aspect."

"I know and...I appreciate that Bill wanted that with me but he had no right to choose for me. At least with Eric I'm not in the dark and I know Eric will protect me."

"She speaks very highly of you, even for a ghoul..."

Sookie's eyes slightly widened and the Queen grinned.

"Oh yes, I can smell the blood exchange between you two."

There was silence for a moment before the queen stood up.

"Well, I suppose I'm done here but...I will say this and do not take this lightly. _**Eventually**_...you will either become a vampire or become a meal, it is your choice. I, however, do not see you as a threat of any kind to the vampire race and I will not kill you for that. I **am** aware of your gift Sookie."

Sookie gulped as the queen said her first name.

"I will be requiring your services from time to time but I shall keep them within Louisiana but that is only because Eric has struck a deal with me...A deal that I am sure he will **not** disappoint me in."

"Of course not, your majesty."

Sophie-Ann sighed.

"Well then...I guess you two can fuck now, I have other pressing matters to attend to. Mr. Northman."

Sophie-Ann held her hand out to Eric who took it and kissed it.

"Miss Stackhouse."

Sophie-Ann walked past them both and out of the room, Eric closed the door behind them, Sookie exhaled deeply.

"That went nice. She's nice, I like her."

"The queen can be very fair but only to a rare few, she has a very vicious side to her that precedes even mine."

Sookie walked over to Eric and pressed him to the door, bitting his lower lip.

"Miss Stackhouse, what are you up to?"

"Mmm...Nothing, yet."

He grinned at her thinking that she **was** worth all the shit he gone through.

He just didn't know that this was just the beginning....


	9. 7:Unsure

A/N: I apologize for the break in between last chapter and this one, I got wrapped up in a lot of things but alas..I am back! I am SUPER excited for the start of Season 3, as I know many of you are! Anyhow, thanks to those who are still waiting for the next installment of this story! So without further delay...I give you! Chapter 9!

* * *

It had been a week since Eric and Sookie returned, both went back to their schedules as before. Sookie spent less nights in the basement of Fangstia and Eric began spending more nights at Sookie's house. Eric seemed to possess a different personality when he was alone with her; he was almost...human. Sookie's found herself lost in her plans for tonight but was brought back to reality by Sam's voice.

"Sookie?"

Sookie shook her head and smiled at Sam who cocked a half grin at her.

"Do I want to know what it is you're day dreaming about?"

Sam picked up a mug and began pouring beer into it, Sookie's cheeks flushed as she went to open her mouth to bore Sam with all the things she kept inside, sometimes she felt like a school girl who was in need of a diary if only to justify herself explaining Eric as 'dreamy' or as 'a stud', but Sookie quickly noticed Sam's eyes harden as his gaze followed something behind her. Sookie turned her head to glance over her shoulder at the object of Sam's attention only to see Bill entering Merlotte's. Sookie felt her smile fade and her teeth clench as Bill purposely sat at a table in Sookie's area.

"Sook, I can have Arlene serve him."

Sookie looked at Sam and smiled gingerly but Sam knew that there was anger or perhaps hurt behind it but he knew better than to press the issue with Sookie. She collected the beers and brought them to the table behind Bill. She walked over towards Bill, smiling.

"What'll it be tonight, ?"

"Sookie. I wish to speak with you." Bill's voice was soft yet it held some sternness.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have nothing to say to you so either you can order a Tru Blood or I'll have to ask you to leave."

Bill sighed heavily, a hint of a growl mixed in. His head hung slightly.

"The usual, please."

Sookie nodded and proceeded towards the counter where Sam already had the Tru Blood waiting, as Sookie grabbed it Sam reached out and gripped her arm softly.

"Sookie. He's been in here every night, it shouldn't be any different. He just wants to talk, why don't you take a break and speak to him out back?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were defending him."

Sam narrowed his eyes, he wasn't ever very fond of Bill but Bill had always set aside personal feeling when push came to shove, he even saved his ass with Maryanne.

"All I'm saying is the sooner you find out what he wants the better."

Sam's voice was soft, pleading almost. Sookie looked at him a moment and sighed as she removed her apron and set it on the bar, she turned on her heel and walked to Bill grabbing his hand in hers and pulling him toward the back exit. Bill followed, a small warmness embracing him as her grip dominated his hand. When they reached outside she let his hand go.

"What is all this about, Bill? You've been here for the past 4 nights, what is it you want?"

"Sookie, you must understand that none of this is exactly...easy for me to come to terms with."

"What isn't easy for you Bill? Me not being in the dark? Me knowing about you, the **real **you."

"Sookie. I was wrong, it was foolish of me to think you were unable to handle my world but you must understand that everything I have done as to protect you."

"So, Lorena? Exactly how did that protect me again?"

"I wish I could explain it to you but it is not easy. Lorena truly..loves me, despite that a courtship between two vampires rarely ever work. She is too prideful to admit defeat, even to herself. She wants to kill you because you have—had me. She only lets her guard down for me, please understand that I seduced her to weaken her."

Sookie looked at him for a moment and scoffed, her arms folded at her chest.

"So you expect me to honestly believe that? And why should I believe you anyway? You've never been straight forward with me."

"That is true but have I not always confessed to my wrong doings after I've committed them?"

Sookie thought about it for a moment and she knew he was right, even though he always messed up, he admitted it. She felt her face soften as she let her arms slowly hang to her side.

"Bill, I appreciate that you are protecting me but it isn't your place to anymore."

"Sookie, please. I love you. Truly. I love you much more deeply than Eric could ever."

Hearing Eric's name caused Sookie to relive the past month, Eric was no longer the unbearable asshole she once thought he was—well, almost. Eric, of course, would always be cruel and vicious but not with her—not anymore.

"Bill, I love Eric. I'm sorry."

Bill began to walk closer to her but stopped after a step, Sookie quickly knew why—she could feel him; Eric. Eric walked up from behind Sookie, his hands clasped behind his back. Sookie looked at him, he was wearing black jeans with a black tank top and his leather jacket.

"Good evening, Mr. Compton. Thank you for entertaining my muse while I was busy."

Eric grinned at Bill who growled slightly.

"I am permitted to be here." Bill's voice was strong, much like his stance.

"I am aware as you already know, the Queen informed me that she required you in my arena and overrode my ruling but with the exception that she would speak to you about disturbing Miss Stackhouse and myself. Am I correct?"

Bill's muscles tensed, he knew Eric was toying with the moment, playing the scolding teacher.

"Yes and I am following her orders. I do not believe I was disturbing Sookie at all, was I?"

Sookie could feel the tension but worse of all, she could feel Eric's intolerance for the situation tonight. She decided it was time to call it a night.

"You were no bother at all, Mr. Compton but if you will excuse us; Eric and I have plans."

Sookie's eyes seemed to widened with a hint of "please don't" in which Bill nodded and turned and began to walk away. Sookie turned to Eric and threw her arm around his neck, tippy toeing to kiss him. He kissed her back as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Mmm, Miss Stackhouse have I told you how simply **ravishing** you look in those poor excuse for shorts?"

Sookie pouted slightly as she hit Eric's arm while laughing.

"I like my shorts just fine, thank you very much. Now what say we head to my place?"

"Are you done with work?"

"Sam doesn't have to know, come on!"

Sookie grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her car that she kept parked in the back. For a moment Eric grinned as he knew she chose her parking spot ahead of time just to execute this. He appreciated her rebelliousness, although it was nothing compared to his.

The next day during the afternoon, Sookie was sitting in her kitchen drinking a cup of tea. She was wearing a red and white sundress with red heels (reference: /enkj ). She was thinking about the night before, the hurt she saw in Bill and the love. Leaving Bill was one of the hardest things she had done, even if she acted like it wasn't. He had hurt her more than once but a part of her didn't think he had deserved all the drama she brought upon him with Eric, lord knew a part of her still loved him. She focused hard everyday to make sure that she never felt that love—not because she hated him that much but because she didn't know how Eric would react if he felt her emotions. Suddenly Sookie felt herself enraged—how **dare** Bill have done all this. Why did he have to come into her life? Her world was fine before she met him, met Eric. She missed the days when vampires and werewolves were just creatures from a horror movie. Her life was anything but normal and she blamed Bill. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen; 6:34pm. It would be another 3 hours before Eric woke up, but she knew Bill was awake, she remembered how he'd force himself up everyday at 6pm just to give her some sort of normalcy.

Sookie decided at the moment she was going over to Bill's and without haste, she scurried out the kitchen door. The drive was a mere 10 minutes, the entire ride she was fuming. She slammed her car door behind her as she walked up the steps to his front door and used her key that she never returned to him. She closed the door behind her and looked into the living room, the fire was one but it was clear that it hadn't been lit for very long. Looking up the stairs, she knew Bill was probably still in his master bedroom so she made her way upstairs. As she walked into his bedroom he was standing there in a dark blue robe, he looked at her stunned. Not only was he confused at her presence, he also couldn't help but notice how delicious she looked.

"How **dare **you come into my life and ruin it! I was perfectly happy with how my life use to be until you had to come in Merlotte's! I hate you! I curse the day you were born!"

Bill looked at her, amused at the cliché that she just used. After a moment he pulled her against his body and into a deep kiss, she didn't know if it was passion for him or just her blood boiling from her anger but she kissed him back roughly. She felt the need to dominate him but failed as he shoved her against the door while her hands untied his robe and shoved it off his shoulders. He pushed up her skirt and yank of panties off her body in one swift motion, he could smell her arousal as their tongue battled one another. He scooped her off the floor and guided her onto his erection, releasing a groan as he slammed into her. His pace was fast and his thrusts were powerful and within moments they were both reaching their climax. He broke the kiss to bare his fangs, Sookie's head was tilted with her eyes closed as he drove his fangs into her neck and with that they both came.

Her heart was racing as Bill slipped out of her and set her on her feet, Sookie opened her eyes to see Bill's face—it showed anger.

"There is barely any trace of you left. He's all I taste."

Sookie blinked a few times as she just realized everything that happened—she just had sex with her boyfriend's enemy—the man that she still very much cared for.

"Oh my stars. Oh my stars." Sookie smoothed her dressed and than she realized Bill had bit her, her hand snapped to her neck.

"OH MY STARS!"

Bill watched her as she opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs to her car, after a moment he heard the tired screeching as she drove off. She knew she couldn't go back home—Eric was there and he'd smell Bill on her and the wounds—she knew they'd heal quickly because of Eric's blood in her but she knew it would take at least 6 hours and Eric would be awake by then. She drove to Arlene's house as ran to the door, knocking.

The red head opened the door, smiling.

"Sookie! What are you doing it?"

"Oh, I was around and thought I'd stop by......HI!"

Arlene looked at Sookie for a moment confused but shrugged it off and invited Sookie in.

"Hey Arlene, do you mind if I take a shower here? My gosh darn water is all screwed up. "

"Why sure dalrin', you know where the bathroom is, just go on and help yourself."

"Thanks."

Sookie smiled as she began walking to the bathroom, Arlene followed.

"There are fresh towel in there already."

"You are wonderful. Oh, would you happen to have a small scarf I could borrow?"

Arlene laughed and nodded.

"That blonde vampire leaving marks again?"

Sookie laughed nervously and nodded.

"Sure thang darlin', I'll bring it to ya when ya done."

Sookie smiled as she disappeared into the shower.

Sookie walked through the front door of her house, setting the keys on the table.

"Hello? Eric?"

There was no response as Sookie walked upstairs and into her bedroom, it was dark except for her bedside lamp and a folded piece of paper. Sookie picked it up and read it;

**Call me.**

** Eric**

Sookie reached over to her house phone and sat on her bed as she began dialing Eric's cell phone.

"Sookie. I was worried."

"I'm sorry, Arlene needed help with something. Girl stuff. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note or call."

"It's okay lover as long as you are unharmed. I apologize for not waiting for you but the club is due to open shortly and we are having auditions tonight in which Pam insists I be here because I'm the owner and such."

Sookie laughed.

"I may stay here tonight, would you care to join me?"

"Nah, I'm tired. I think I may just go to sleep early tonight. If that's okay with you."

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage without my succulent other half for one dreadful evening but you will have to make it up to me tomorrow evening. More than once."

Sookie felt her face flush as she Eric's voice became huskier at that last part.

"Oh how I plan on rav--_*background* Eric, we need to talk._"

Sookie's eyes widened—she knew that voice and she knew it well.

"Lover, I'll have to speak to you later as it seems wishes to interrupt."

Sookie began stammering but but was cut off by Eric.

"Don't worry, I will behave myself. I shall call you back."

And with that he hung up, Sookie slowly placed the receiver on the phone biting her lower lip. Why was Bill there and what could he need to talk to Eric about? But Sookie already knew as she swallowed hard—Bill was going to Eric everything.


End file.
